Preguntas y retos de owari no seraph
by Shirou Grand
Summary: Es un programa donde podrás preguntarle a tus personajes favoritos.
Hay tención en el estudio de grabación, todos andan de un lado a otro, se escucha decir que faltan solo cinco minutos para empezar...

3…

2…

1…

-Acción—dice el camarógrafo

La presentadora es de cabello azul, ojos esmeraldas, piel blanca y no es muy alta (tiene lentes de color rojo)…

-Bienvenidos mi querido público a preguntas y retos de ONS, yo soy Haruna su presentadora y el que está a mi lado es Karma Akabane

 ***Todas las chicas gritan de emoción y Haruna le pasa el micrófono a Karma***

-Hola a todos, gracias por estar presentes hoy—manda un beso a todas sus fanáticas

 ***Se desmayan todas***

-Bueno empecemos de una buena vez—dice Haruna emocionada

 ***Hacen entrar a todos los personajes al escenario y se sientan en sus silla***

-Chicos ¿Cómo se sienten?—pregunta Haruna

-Pues la verdad tengo miedo—dice Yu

-¿Temes decepcionar a tus fans?

-Nooo! Tengo miedo de que él nos haga algo—señala al pelirrojo que ya tiene un arma en mano

-Oh, ya veo pero descuida yo lo arreglo. Seguridad!

 ***Amarran a Karma a una silla***

-Bueno el estará por mientras así, él que se atreva rechazar un reto, me tendrán que perdonar pero lo soltare y pues no me hago cargo de los daños—dice Haruna de forma amenazadora-¿Entiendieron?

-Sí, señor!—dicen todos

-Ahora sí, empecemos con las preguntas que mandaron por Facebook.—Le entregan la hojas de preguntas y retos—La primera pregunta es para Yoichi

-Eh?—yoichi con cara de sorprendido

-Es de Alma Amaya y dice "Yoichi porque eres tan tierno? Me dan ganas de abrazarte"

-Pues…yo…la verdad…no lo sé—Yoichi se sonroja—Y pues…te mando un…abrazo desde aqui

-Awww, que lindo si pudiera te secuestraria—dice Haruna—Siguiente pregunta es para Mitsuba y dice "Que piensas de todos los que están aquí? Danos tu opinión, uno por uno"

-Haber por donde empiezo…-señala primero a Yu—Ese de ahí es el más idiota supremo

-Eh ¿Por qué Yo?—pregunta confundido

-Pues por todos los demás me caen bien y tal vez si tendríamos más tiempo podría señalar a todos—dice Mitsuba

-Antes de que pase a la siguiente pregunta, quiero saber qué opinas de Yoichi, muchos saben que yo los shippeo—dice Haruna

-Pues creo que es un chico dulce y tierno, claro que me comprende mejor que Yu—dice Mitsuba calmada

-"Cof cof MitsubaxYoichi cof cof"—dice Shinoa por atrás tosiendo

-¡Claro que no!—exclama Mitsuba—No seas tonta, él y yo somos amigos

-Si como no, oye Yu, tu amigo te apuñala por la espalda—dice Shinoa divertida

-No, por favor no pienses mal Shinoa, ella y yo solo somos amigos. Nunca le haría algo asi a mi amigo—dice Yoichi

*Medio público que da con la boca abierta*

-¡Oh por Dios, entonces Yu y Mitsuba están saliendo!—exclama Haruna

*Todo el público empiezan a molestar a Yu y a Mitsuba*

-Lo siento Yu, no quería que pasara esto—se disculpa arrepentido

-Bueno continuos, se nos pasó la hora pero antes daremos lo que tanto quería la gente del público—comenta Haruna-¡Saquen a Mika del closet!

*Lo llevan estudio de grabación*

-Mika te traje aquí porque una de tus fanáticas te han pedido que respondas algunas preguntas—comenta con malicia

-No me queda otra—dice mirando al pelirrojo amarrado

-Esa es la actitud, bueno la primera pregunta es de Nohemi Gv y dice "¿Te gusto que Krul te diera tu primer beso?

Mika se sonroja levemente y mira a todo el público y a la presentadora…

-Otra pregunta—dice Mika

-Mika, no me hagas soltar a Karma—lo amenaza Haruna

-No es necesario… La verdad fue raro…-se le quedan mirando-¿Qué querían mi opinión o no?

-Krul que tienes que decir al respecto—dice Haruna mirándola fijamente

-Ya me lo suponía—responde con frialdad absoluta

-De verdad no sientes nada, yo pensé que te sentirías deprimida o que se yo—comenta Haruna

-No—responde Krul

-Mika, desgraciado ven y bésala para ver cómo cambia de actitud—Haruna le grita Mika

-¿Yo? Pero si no me dejaron completar mi respuesta—argumenta Mika—Dije que era raro porque no me lo esperaba pero eso si no me quejo.

-Entonces si te gusto—dice mirándolo fijamente

-No decía eso—niega Mika

-Bueno la última pregunta para Mika y es…mejor la dejamos para la próxima porque esta es muy suculenta e íntima, pero a la siguiente no te salvas. Y bueno eso es todo para los que quieran dejen sus retos y preguntas en los comentarios—dice Haruna despidiéndose.

-Sálvenos—dice Yu


End file.
